The Place We Belong:Rewritten
by QueenoftheFanfiction
Summary: There has always been the few born in the wrong world, never really belonging and always outcasts. But Addie is getting another chance in the world she was suppose to be in. Armed with her precious 'wheely', she'll make sure to get the Elric brother's bodies back. After all, it is what you do when they've helped you in more ways then one. EdxOc T for Ed and Addie's language REWRITE
1. Ass Back Home

_White_

_That's what was all around me. _

_Just white. _

_It was suffocating and death like. A cold hard __**truth **__of blinding light that wouldn't let up. It was just so silent. Ringing silence that's what it was, and a frozen abyss of white. I couldn't stand it. _

_My eyes burned and my skin prickled, my clothes feeling like sandpaper against it. I fell to the ground on my knees, or what I thought was the ground. Everything was just so damned white here that I couldn't tell what was up and what was down. A quick flash of black came across my vision, nothing more than a hair string amount of the other color but I raised my head from looking at my knees and scrambled back at the sight that awaited me. _

_It was a silhouette of a person, sitting indian style in front of me and... grinning at me? _

"_Oh dear Addison," they're voice was like millions speaking at the same time, and it freaked me out to no end. "Back again I see, why I haven't seen you since you were a kid. Of course you wouldn't remember that." _

_I grabbed my head, the person's voice sent shot's of pain into it, "It hurts so much," I moaned in pain, "Where am I?" I asked, digging my nails into my scalp. _

"_Oh Addison," I shivered in pain when it said my name, "Are you afraid of the Truth?" _

_I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "What? What are you even talking about?" I glanced at the person, it's grin was so familiar... but no less creepy. They smiled at me in a way that made me feel like I was about to be eaten by wolves. _

"_Well then I suppose it's about time for you to wake up." _

I woke up on the floor, shivering from a nightmare I couldn't remember. "Addie! Stop making so much noise up there!" I heard my drunkard of a father yell up at me. I hated being called Addie.

I pushed myself off the floor, wiping my hands on my red plaid sleeping shorts. "Oh hey honey? Did you fall off the bed, let me make you some coffee," I mumbled to myself, saying the words I wish my dad would, "yeah like that'll ever happen."

It's not like he was that bad of a father. I mean yeah, he drinked waaaayyy to much and came home smelling like he slept in a drug den sometimes but he was nice.

I flopped back onto my twin bed, looking at the poster hung up on the ceiling. Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse had graced a rectangular spot of ceiling above my bed since I had been about 12. Okay I wasn't a die-hard fan of anime, but Fullmetal Alchemist held a special place in my heart. My 12th year of life hadn't been that great, my mom went AWOL on us and we still don't know where she is and my best friend moved away. But Fullmetal Alchemist had always been there, helping me through it. I could connect with Ed in a way I couldn't with any other person, real or not.

Just the way that he never gave up gave me hope that maybe one day I would be okay too.

Plus I had the biggest crush on his brother Alphonse.

"Okay guys, let's go face the day," I told them, the faded gold and red eyes of Ed and Al following me as I sat up. I opened my door, pattering over to the bathroom across the hall. The cold tiles stung slightly as I stepped on them with my bare feet

I whistled an unknown tune as I set my 3rd generation Ipod on shuffle and connected it to the speaker we kept in the bathroom. I pulled off my pajamas and got into the shower as the first song started to play.

_I don't know-oh-oh where you going_

_or when you're coming ho-oh-oh-om _

_I left the key's under the mat _

_to our front doo-oh-oh-or _

_For one more chance to hold you close_

_I don't kno-oh-oh-ow where you're going_

_Just get your ass back home._

I laughed slightly at the song choice as the warm water poured over me. It was the song I was hoping to play. While I couldn't sing, I've listened to this song enough to know the rap parts by heart.

I sang... er rapped... the parts that I knew, laughing every now and then when my voice cracked.

After washing down and shaving everything I stepped out of the shower onto the still cold tiles. I wiped off my face before putting my hair up in a towel turban. I started dying everything else, wincing slightly as the towel passed over the tiny cuts on my legs from the razor. Yeah I wasn't the best girl with a blade.

I put my pajamas back on, not daring to step out of the tiny room in only a towel when I felt a feather light touch on my arm. I turned to look, expecting it to be a bug or something but I screamed when I saw what it was.

There was a tiny black hand on my arm, suddenly gripping much tighter than a few moments ago. I screamed again, trying to tug back my arm. It just gripped tighter as more came out of my-my mirror?!

Okay so there was tiny black arms coming out of the mirror of my bathroom and they were grabbing me and not letting go. I did what any rational person would do.

I screamed.

A blood curdling scream that would surely make the neighbors wonder what was going on. Well hopefully they knew because I was just freaked out.

While I was trying to hit them off with a toilet scrubber I noticed they were dragging me towards the mirror. So I screamed again because I seriously had absolutely no freaking idea what was going on.

My arm was the first to go into the mirror, it felt like sticking my arm into freezing cold water. I struggled harder to get myself away from the hands, praying that they would just let go. I didn't want to die- or at least face whatever was hiding behind my toothpaste splattered bathroom mirror.

I sucked in a breath when my head went in.

_I opened my eyes in a bright white world. __**Where am I? **__I thought to myself looking around. I jumped when I turned my head to the right, what I thought was right, and saw the biggest door I had ever seen in my life. Instead of normal pillars the door had... cast humans holding it up. The stone shapes of the humans were the columns holding up the heavy door and the frame. They were naked and the looks on their faces was pure agony. I skooted away from it, suddenly afraid that I would become one of them. My back hit something and I looked back and nearly screamed, standing up and backing away from it. It was another door identical to the other one. _

"_Addison, great to see you back here so quickly," I heard a voice- no voices talking at the same time. That was a better description. I turned around, my bare feet scooting across the whiteness. I saw it, black smoke forming the shape of someone without filling it in. _

"_Where am I?!" I panicked, looking from his form and back to the gate behind him. I vaguely recognised the whiteness, but for the life of me I didn't know why. "Who are you?" I asked, hugging myself. _

"_It's always such a pity when you don't remember me," he sadistically smiled and I stepped away from him, afraid of what he might do. _

"_Who. Are. You?" I asked, summoning nonexistent courage. I was shivering, the tank top and shorts I was wearing were nothing to prevent against the biting cold of the __white__. _

"_Addison, Addison, Addison," the thing sighed, "I am called by many names, I am the world, I am the universe, I am God, I am __Truth__, I am the one, I am the all, but I am also you." _

_I inwardly gasped, remembering this that statement from Fullmetal Alchemist. But this couldn't be... it's impossible! Fullmetal Alchemist is a fictional universe. "Y-you're me?" I stuttered, stepping back a few paces before I ran into one of the doors. _

"_Yes," it replied, "and I'm afraid I've made a mistake sadly, it has to do with the world you were born in." _

"_What-" I felt something wrap around my midsection and I saw one of the arms, the cold black arms. "What's going on!" I screamed, digging my nails into the arm, trying to dislodge it. _

"_Remember, Addison, one is all and all is one," Truth said before I saw my leg on it and I was pulled into the inky blackness that was the gate. _

_**I was seeing everything**_

_Time_

_Evolution_

_Alchemy_

_I saw it all. _

* * *

_(Ed) _

"Come on Al we need to catch that train," I yelled behind me, slightly pissed that we had stayed in Aquroya so long when there could be a Philosopher's Stone in Xenotime. I was running towards the train station, cutting through a mostly deserted part of the city of water.

"Slow down brother! You're going to run into someone," I heard him running behind me.

_Clankclankclankclankclank _

"Brother!" I heard Al call out before I tripped over something, sending me face planting into the ground. That hurt.

I pushed myself off the ground, rubbing my head, "What the hell did I trip over?" I mumbled.

"Brother!" I heard Al yelp. I flipped around looking at the thing- girl I tripped over. She looked to skinnier than was normal and she didn't have any clothes on. I would have covered her up but I was in shock.

Where her right leg should have been was a bloody stump.

_Pain_

_Pain and my brother was gone. _

_That was all I could register. _

"_No damnit you wont take him too," I crawled over the knocked over Armor, "give him back." I whimpered to myself as I drew the transmutation circle that I just knew would work. "He's my brother. Take my leg, take my arm, take my heart, take anything! Just give him back! HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!" a clap. _

I fell out of my flash back, quickly taking off my coat and putting it over her, covering her up. "We need to get her to a hospital!" I yelled to a shell shocked Alphonse.

"R-right,'' he picked her up, running towards a hospital that we had passed on our way here. Just from looking at her I could tell she wasn't going to last very long.

* * *

It was agony waiting. Just waiting for the surgery to be finished. By now we had missed our train to Xenotime despite my protests. "_Brother it would be impolite to just leave her her!" _ Al had argued and I hated to admit that he was right. It few more minutes of torturous waiting before her doctor even showed his face.

When he did come out, writing something on a clipboard, I stood up impatiently, "You can go in and see her now, Mr. Fullmetal Alchemist," he monotoned. Al and I started walking towards her room. "Just a warning she's asleep right now," the doctor told us. I nodded at him and walked into her room, Al following me.

With all the rushing to get her to a hospital I had never noticed her features. She had a roundish face, her cheekbones jutting out slightly as she was 10 pounds underweight. Her hair fanned out around her, it was long but not to long and one could tell she had side bangs but they grew out enough that they could be set behind her ear. Her hair was dusty blonde with darker brown highlights and her nose was upturned ever so slightly. There were dark circles under her eyes and in all she just looked... haggered.

Her breaths came out in little puffs, something that had been missing on the way here. "She's pretty," I heard Al say besides me.

"Yeah I guess," whether she was pretty or not hadn't really occurred to me. What had though was why was she laying in the middle of the side walk naked bleeding out.

I walked over so I was standing besides her, she looked even worse up close.

Then her eyes blinked open.

They were dark green

and terrified

* * *

**Okay guys, I've been putting this off for a while but I'm finally getting to it now and I am happy. I'll update when I can and this doesn't mean I'm going to stop Lies. Please review! **

**Disclamer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Ass Back Home by Gym Class Heroes (which was the song)!**


	2. Something Missing, Something Gained

_Terrified_

_that's all I knew_

_I was terrified_

_and I couldn't remember why_

_Couldn't remember anything actually._

I didn't want to open my eyes. There was no reason to after all. What could I possibly gain from opening my eyes? Nothing.

_Knowledge_

That was a reason, I guess. The knowledge of where ever I was. The knowledge of seeing the face of whatever was making me so terrified.

So I opened my eyes.

And I was blinded.

I rose a hand up to my face, hiding my eyes away from the bright florescent lights with a groan. "Brother! She's awake!" I heard a child like voice yell in surprise.

"Quiet Al! You'll freak her out," another voice replied, this one older.

Whatever I was lying on was as hard as a rock and the blankets covering me felt like tiny knives against my skin. Something didn't feel right to me. It was to warm here, to bright.

I groaned again, pushing myself up from my sleeping position with my free hand. "W-where am I?" I asked, rubbing my face. It felt like I'd been through hell and back.

When I opened my eyes I was extremely unprepared for the sight before me. The kid I had been expecting was actually a 7 ft. suit of armor. Or at least in one. It didn't make any sense! No way could a kid's voice come out of that thing. To my left was a short kid in a red jacket and had his blonde hair in a braid. It was a weird style, a little obnoxious actually.

Well I knew that I was in a hospital room, that much was obvious. I could smell the disinfectant. The room I was in was large but had 2 beds in it, but they were separated by a curtain. The other bed was empty. Now I just needed to know where this hospital was. "Where am I?" I asked the shocked teen and armor in my room again.

The armor was the first to answer, his voice surprising me again, "You're in a hospital in Aquroya."

"Where?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. Something about his voice was oddly familiar, but my blank memory wasn't doing me any favors. I couldn't even remember what Aquroya was.

The short kid was the next to talk, "Aquroya, the city of water. Don't you remember?" his voice was way too familiar but I couldn't remember why. Now not remembering was just getting annoying.

"N-no," I answered, rubbing my temple, "I don't remember much- actually I don't remember anything." This put the two brothers to shocked silence. I hadn't seen it before but the short kid's eyes were gold, and had a determined fire behind them.

"Do you remember anything? Your name, your age?" Armor asked with a worried tone.

I wracked my brain for anything, anything to answer the armor's question. "A-Addie I think. Addie... Fawkes maybe. And I could be 15, everything's just so," I thought of the right word, "fuzzy up here," I pointed to my head.

I tried shifting, but stopped when I realized something was missing. Something important. I looked down to my right leg... where there should have been a bump under the scratchy covers was nothing. My leg stopped right above where my knee should be. I brought my hand up to my mouth to stop the scream bubbling up my throat. There was nothing to stop the tears from spilling out of my eyes though.

"I-it's gone?" I whispered to myself, trying in vain to get the tears to stop. I could never walk again, my leg was gone. I was useless.

I felt a gigantic metal hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Al comforting me. "It's okay Addie," his voice was sad and comforting. "Look I don't even have a body- he took off his helmet and where there should've been a head was empty air.

I yelped, jumping away from him. I might not remember anything but I knew that wasn't natural.

"Al!" the short kid yelled, "What are you doing! She'll turn us in now!" he was obviously angry.

"I'm trying to comfort her brother!" the armor (Al?) retorted, making a fist of determination.

"By scaring her, A?! That's some messed up logic!" shorty yelled and I deadpanned, I really did not like being talked about as if I wasn't here.

"Uh..." I put in, trying to make them stop fighting, "it's okay... just a bit of a shock. You showing me something," I paused, "so personal when I don't even know your, uh, names. I won't turn you in," _what ever that means_, "I swear."

Shorty looked at me completely taken aback. "See brother she won't tell anyone!" Armor boy told the shorty. "I'm Alphonse Elric," he stuck out his hand to me and I momentarily forgot about my leg.

"Nice to meet you," I shook his hand, his much bigger one engulfing it.

The shorty was the next one to stick out his hand, "I'm Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist, Al's older brother."

I snorted a laugh as I shook his hand, "That's a little weird you're so much shorter-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T LOOK OVER THE COUNTERS WHEN ORDERING FOOD!?" he ranted and I jumped away from him. His outburst scaring me slightly.

"Brother that's not what she said!" Al yelled at his brother, patting my shoulder.

I calmed my racing nerves, "What kind of a name is Fullmetal Alchemist?" I asked, confused as to why he would call himself that.

Edward reached into the pocket of his black pants and produced a silver pocket watch. "This is my state alchemists watch. I'm part of the military, they named me The Fullmetal Alchemist," more familiar things I couldn't place. I wish I could just remember. I wish I had my leg back.

"Alchemist..." I trailed off trying to remember anything about it, "the science of understanding the makeup of matter, deconstructing it, and making it up as something else," I mumbled to myself.

Ed looked at me incredulously, "How do you know that?" he asked and I looked up at him.

I thought up a reasonable answer, that wasn't the easiest question to answer, "Well it's like there's a wall up in my mind," I answered, rubbing my wrists, "but there's a little tiny bit of that wall that crumbled slightly and tiny bits of information keep trickling out of it." Yeah that sounded like a good description of what it was like up here with an empty mind.

"Is that really what it's like?" Alphonse asked me and I looked over at him.

"Yeah, basically," I told him, twiddling my thumbs.

Someone who looked like a doctor opened the door to my hospital room, "Could you two step outside while I check up on my patient?" he asked and Ed and Al nodded.

They walked out, Ed giving me one last look before he left.

* * *

**Woop, chapter two done. I'm hoping to have the TPWB;R finished by The Place We Belong's second anniversary, which means writing for the rest of the summer. **

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist I just own Addie. **


End file.
